


Weapon

by rosworms



Series: How To Keep Sammy Safe [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Blood Addiction, Demon Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, M/M, NSFW, Wincest - Freeform, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1272328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosworms/pseuds/rosworms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demon Dean only wants to keep Sammy safe, but his priorities and methods are a little different than they used to be...</p>
<p>Each ficlet is just a moment in this AU. They are not necessarily in any order. Just moments as I think of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weapon

"Dean, please…" Sam didn’t know where his brother had taken him or why. He just knew it had been a whole week since he’d fed off his demon brother and the need was so strong it was almost painful.

"Yes, Sammy… soon." Dean stroked Sam’s long hair, tugging slightly to remind Sam who was in charge. "But I need to be in the right mood first."

Yes, of course. Sam knew that. He’d learned it along the way after Dean got out of Hell. There was a time, Sam knew, that he’d have been disgusted at the thought of drinking his brother’s blood… or getting on his knees to suck him off. Or sucking Dean off so that he could have the pleasure of his blood. There was a time when all of this would have seemed wrong, but Sam couldn’t remember why. It seemed so right now and that was all that mattered.

Sam got down on his knees right there in the open. Nobody was around anyway. He unbuttoned Dean’s jeans and pulled out the thick shaft. Dean wasn’t in the mood, but he was almost always at least half hard now. Sam licked the underside of Dean’s cock, taking pleasure in the pulse he felt as he pleasured his older brother. He always reveled in pleasing Dean. It made him feel like he could be worthy of the sacrifice Dean made by going to Hell in the first place.

After circling Dean’s hard cock and coating it with saliva, Sam closed his lips over the head and sucked it in, swirling his tongue in ways he’d learned that drive Dean crazy. When Dean grabbed his hair and thrust himself down Sam’s throat, he knew he’d done well. 

His throat made a swallowing motion and squeezed Dean’s cock. Sam bobbed up and down a few times, taking the chance to breathe when he could. He hummed in delight and the vibrations finished Dean off, exploding in Sam’s mouth. Sam swallowed quickly, still not a fan of the taste. He knew he would learn to love it eventually, just as he had learned to love pleasing his brother sexually.

"Good boy, Sammy." Dean growled. He held Sam’s head in place for a few more seconds before releasing him. He tucked himself back in and buttoned his fly before he took a knife and sliced his forearm open. His eyes flashed black as he watched Sam’s face go from questioning to lust and hunger.

He let Sam suck his arm almost as erotically as he’d sucked his dick, feeling arousal stir in him again.

"Open your eyes when you feed from me." Dean instructed. Sam opened his eyes and Dean almost growled at the pupils so blown that he could barely see the irises at all. Sam’s face was flushed with arousal, as it always was when he fed. Seeing Sam get so pathetically aroused and desperate for him was always a thrill for Dean.

He absently rubbed at his own crotch, nevermind that he had just had a release. One plus about being half demon… he could go as many times as he wanted.

"That’s it for now." Dean pulled his arm away and Sam whimpered, mind clouded completely with blood and sex.

"Dean… need…" Sam panted.

"And you will get…. as soon as you do something for me. We came here to stop a seal from opening. Inside that warehouse are three demons. Don’t exorcise them. Kill them. And then I will fuck you until you bleed out everything I just fed you." Dean promised. 

It would have been a threat once upon a time, but Dean had trained his little brother so well.


End file.
